


Shield

by Kangoo



Series: LGBT Destiny Month 2019 [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: LGBT Destiny Month, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: Crucible 2: Battle Royale





	Shield

The Crucible isn't the only fighting event Shaxx organizes, only the most regular. Everything else is seasonal, for entertainment as much as training. It builds up enthusiasm.

An all time favorite is the Battle Royale he sets up in the summer months. There's nothing quite as fun as competing against nineteen other Fireteams for the first place.

But the real allure of this event is that it's one of the few where Shaxx will join in.

He used to run the Crucible alongside guardians. But not since it became a serious training exercise and its results started weighing in the decision of which Guardians to send on which assignment. His presence is, apparently, an unfair advantage. Something about a 'hard carry'.

But the Battle Royale? No one cares. If anything they ask him to join, to test themselves against him. It tends to... Escalate a bit.

Technically it's each team for themselves but no one can take on Shaxx alone, so it often becomes a kind of multi-factions war, small groups of allied Guardians teaming up to take on the others teams as well as the Lord of the Crucible.

Of course, betrayal is par for the course.

That's one of the reasons why Omen-8 didn't want to participate. He's already not much of a Crucible adept, would rather fight Fallen than other Guardians on any given day. He's not the best fighter and doesn't particularly enjoy it. But his Fireteam really, really wanted to try it, so... Here he is.

Last survivor of his Fireteam. Caught between the two squads that double-crossed them and another one attracted by the commotion. Hiding behind a fallen tree like an idiot.

He doesn't have any hope of winning that one. Honestly he doesn't even want to. He was fine watching the Battle Royale on live broadcast, _not_ getting shot at.

But he doesn't want to hear Dave whines if he walks out of cover and gets himself killed on purpose. Plus someone on the enemy team (which one? It doesn't matter) is using a rocket launcher, and that sounds like a very messy way to go. 

(This armor is new. If he has to buy a new one already because of Dave he's going to go ballistic.)

So he keeps fighting, though his a heart isn't in it. He's almost out of ammo though. Feels like he has a choice between running out and dying or running across the battlefield to find more... And dying.

A rocket lands somewhere way closer than he's comfortable with, shaking the ground under him. Well. If he wants to come out, it's now or never.

He springs up and starts running, taking full advantage of the rocket launcher reload time. If he's going to die it won't be by exploding, damn it. At least bullet holes aren't too expensive to repair.

A bullet whizzes past his ear. He stumbles, takes another in the thigh for his trouble. He goes down hard, letting go of his pulse rifle to stop his fall and only managing to fall flat on his face.

Damn it. 

He's ready to accept his death or maybe curl into a ball to make himself a smaller target when the gunfire... Stops.

He opens his eyes to the sight of a shimmering blue shield covering him.

Briefly he thinks Dave isn't as dead as he thought and miraculously came back to save him, but that doesn't explain why they stopped shooting altogether.

Slowly, carefully, he takes his hands from where they uselessly covered his head and looks up.

Sees Shaxx.

Looks down again. Shit.

"Rise, Guardian!" A large, armored hand appears in his field of vision. "You will not die here."

He takes the offered hand, somewhat reluctantly. But if Shaxx isn't going to kill him outright, well. He won't say no to a bit of help.

Shaxx pulls him to his feet like he weighs as much as a feather. He stumbles with the force of it.

"Where is your Fireteam, Guardian?"

He flails in the general direction of his friends' bodies – they're not allowed to resurrect until the end of the match. He's careful not to move from behind Shaxx, just in case the shield gives out and they start shooting again. He big enough to hide Omen entirely from view, which makes him feel just a tiny bit safer.

Shaxx slides his arm around Omen' waist to stabilize him and doesn't let go once he's sure on his feet. He feels the heat vents on the side of his neck hiss open, and knows that if he was flesh and bone he'd be blushing furiously.

"Then you will have to join mine," Shaxx says gravely. "And once we've won, we can celebrate with dinner, hm?"

Omen is far too flustered to reply with anything but a nod.

Did... Did Lord Shaxx just ask him on a date? Is that a thing now?

Maybe Dave was right about this whole event being fun.

 

-

 

"It really works every time, huh?" Cayde says. 

"Every. Single. Time," Ikora replies ruefully. 

They're watching the ongoing Battle Royale. Nasreen and Razel both joined this round, with Lek as a third teammate, and it's fun to see their partners being very, very good at their job on live TV.

The Ghosts broadcasting the events are set up in a grid over the whole arena so it's easy to go from one to the other, looking for the contestant you want. And as they were doing that they stumbled upon a standoff between different teams, with one poor sod pinned in-between.

And then Shaxx happened.

"Do you think he's ever tried it with Hawthorne?"

"Yes," Ikora says, "But I can't tell you whether or not it worked on her. Frankly I don't want to know."

He nods. "Wise decision."


End file.
